


Five More Sleeps: A Christmas Committed Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: It's Christmas in Emmerdale and Detective Robert Sugden has a few problems.  Aaron is stuck in a snowstorm, Andy wants to spend Christmas together, Victoria is struggling with her new position and there is a rouge Santa on the loose.  Will he solve the Santa case before Christmas Eve while trying not to miss his partner in crime?A lot can happen in five days. Especially in Emmerdale.





	1. I Can't Believe I Ever Let You Go

The cold morning air hung around Robert as he slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the late fall light coming through his bedroom window. He was curled up under his comforter warm and protected as he started to stretch himself out. He reached his left arm outward to find the space next to him empty and cold. He was instantly reminded that Aaron wasn’t there. 

Throughout the past month, he had gotten used to Aaron being there most mornings. Adding to the warmth and comfort of his morning stretch to wake himself up. His arms typically stretching out to reach for Aaron to pull him closer. This morning, however, Aaron wasn’t there. His warm place in Roberts bed missing. Robert figured he should be used to it by now. Aaron hasn’t been there for the past three days. Aaron, who was helping him out with his investigations, also wanted to move up in the family business. When Debbie and Cain invited him to help develop a new department at the auto body shop he jumped at the chance. That included taking off to look into buying a new fleet of cars for a rental service. Robert had supported his decision even though it left him to work and sleep alone. He let his arm lay there in Aarons absence as he heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand. He took a moment before rolling over to check who was calling him so early. He smiled as he answered the phone.  
“Have you killed Cain and Debbie yet?” Robert asked his voice still heavy with sleep. He could hear a chuckle from the other end. 

“Not yet. Getting close though. Did I wake you?” Aaron asked him, the wind whipping around his phone making his voice seem even farther away to Robert. 

“I just got up. You are coming home tonight, right?” Robert asked as he sat up in his bed, resting his back against the headboard. He could feel the cold of the morning hit his bare chest as he settled in waiting to hear Aaron’s response. 

“That’s why I’m calling. I might be later than that.” Aaron said, his voice getting softer on the phone. Robert felt his heart jump at the change in tone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong. We got all the cars we needed we just ran into an unexpected issue. A snowstorm.” Aaron told him. Robert sat up even straighter in bed.

“A snowstorm? Are you alright?” Robert asked worry evident in his voice. Not something he was used to hearing from himself. Worry. For someone else. 

“I’m fine. We just have to take our time getting home. The plan is to get home before Christmas Eve. I just wanted to let you know, so you didn’t come looking for me.” Aaron told him his voice turning light at the end of his sentence. 

Robert smirked. “It’s what I do best, Aaron.” 

“I can think of a few other things you do best, Robert,” Aaron said, his voice getting low. Robert felt himself getting lower at the thought. 

“I miss you. Here. In bed with me.” Robert said, the words tumbling out of his mouth without warning. It was something he was starting to do now. Tell Aaron what he was feeling. Thinking. 

Aaron sighed. “I miss you too. It’s not the same without you here. Next to me. Catch any good cases while I was away?” Aaron asked. 

“Nope. I’ve been cleaning up the office. I don’t expect much since it is,” Robert looks over at the calendar on his wall, “five days to Christmas. Most people don’t want to give the gift of a detective at Christmas.” 

“I wouldn’t mind you under my tree,” Aaron said earning a laugh from Robert. 

“That’s something I would say.” 

“Someone has to keep up the sarcasm in my life while I’m away.” Aaron joked. Robert opened his mouth to answer back when he heard Cain yelling from Aaron’s side of the conversation.

“Tell lover boy that we have to get going.” Cain's voice rang through the phone clear as a bell. 

“Loverboy?” Robert said, amusement obvious in his voice. 

“Yeah, that’s my new nickname for you,” Aaron answered back. 

“I don’t know, I was really into idiot,” Robert said his voice soft and low. He could hear Aaron chuckle. 

“You will always be my idiot. I have to go. I promise I will be home by Christmas Eve. I love you.” 

Robert could feel his breath catch in his throat. Aaron naturally told him all the time that he loved him since that day in the back room of the pub. It naturally flowed off his tongue like he was meant to always say that to him. Robert always felt like a fraud saying it back to Aaron. Aaron deserved better than his love, in his mind anyway. 

“I love you too.” Robert heard himself say to Aaron as he heard a grunt of approval from Aaron before hanging up. He stared down at his phone his eyes noticing the date. 

Five more days before Aaron was home. 

******

Robert left his place after a few hours of cleaning wearing one of Aaron’s hoodies he had left behind and his favorite pair of jeans. The hoodie hung on him a bit, being less built than Aaron but he appreciated the comfort it provided along with that unmissable smell of Aaron that he missed each morning. 

He shoved his fingers into the hoodies pockets as he made his way towards the pub for a quick bite for lunch. He was noticing all the villagers rushing around with their last-minute shopping. He had gone shopping during black Friday (something Aaron mocked him over) and managed to find everything then. He was used to shopping early and sending the gifts over to his family. This was the first Christmas back in Emmerdale since Robert left. Those early bought presents sitting in his room waiting to be given out. 

Robert felt himself going back to that time before he left. That last Christmas before Jack banished him from the village for what he felt was forever. Robert felt himself grow colder at the memories that started to flood his brain. Being with Aaron, concentrating on his business and trying to rebuild his relationship with Andy had helped keep those cold memories at bay, but every so often, they appeared. Like a fog over his day that he couldn’t shake. His father’s barn. Katie. The belt. Those lights that shone brightly as he held on. 

Robert shook his head clear of the fog as he passed Tracy and Vanessa as he walked into the pub. 

“Have you noticed there are more lights than usual?” Tracy asked Vanessa as she held onto her sisters’ arm for support. 

“I’ve heard that random presents have started to appear at the library again. Those donated books. Doesn’t this happen every year?” Vanessa said helping her sister out of the pub as she looked around. 

“I don’t know but I kind of love it. The extra lights makes things a lot more festive around here.” Tracy said as Robert gave a quick look around himself. Shrugging he opened the door to the Woolpack and walked inside. 

“Chas, you won’t regret your decision. I will do an amazing job!” Victoria’s voice sounded through the quiet pub. Robert found his sister standing behind the bar with Chas, Aaron’s mother, a big smile on her face.  
“Don’t make me regret it,” Chas said back with a smile of her own. Victoria turned her head towards Robert giving him an even bigger smile. 

“Robert! Guess what?” She said her voice raising a few more decibels. Chas turned her head towards Robert, her smile fading. 

“Your kitchen passed the department of public health exam?” Robert asked getting a huff from Chas as she turned and walked away. Robert watched her. 

“Yes, but Chas is letting me plan a private party here at the pub. The Sharmas, the family that owns the factory in town, have rented the pub for their Christmas party for the employees and she is letting me plan it.” Victoria said excitedly. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a party planner,” Robert asked as he sat down on a stool. Victoria grabbed a pint and started to fill it up with Robert’s favorite drink. 

“It’s something I have thought about. I want to get to know all aspects of owning a business like a pub. Party planning is part of that.” Victoria told him as she placed Robert’s drink in front of him. Robert smiled at his sister, amazing at how far she has come. From that little girl to a woman who is finding their way. 

“I’m sure you will be great Vic,” Robert told her. Victoria gave Robert a smile. 

“I’m worried though. I have to work with Pryia.”

“So?”

“She has a reputation…” Victoria said trailing off as her eyes grew wide. Robert looked at her confused as he tried to follow her eyeliner. As he turned, he could see someone was standing behind him.  
Pryia. 

She stood behind Robert in her white fur-trimmed coat with her leather clad foot tapping angerly on the pub floor. 

“Didn’t realize I was so hard to work with,” Pryia said, her voice crisp as she crossed her arms. Her brown eyes trained on Victoria. Robert turned back around and gave Victoria a look. He watched as his sister took a breath before answering. 

“Of course, you aren’t. If you want to come to the back so we can start planning…” Victoria told her putting on her best professional voice. The voice Robert heard whenever she answered the phones at his office. He heard Pryia sigh as she walked behind the bar and followed Victoria to the back room. 

Robert picked up his glass and took a long chug of his pint feeling the stress of the moment settle in his bones. He was supposed to have a meeting with her a few weeks ago, but she had backed out last minute. It’s not the first time that has happened to him, but it seemed to him that something was still going on. Especially with her brother. Robert looked around and saw Jai Sharma walk in, his focus on his phone. His face growing angry with each button push. 

“Pick a table, and I’ll be right over. I have to talk to Uncle Robert.” Andy’s voice rang out breaking Robert’s attention from Jai. He didn’t notice his brother, Sarah and Jack had entered the pub. He looked over as Jack ran towards one of the booths in the corner while Sarah stayed near her dad. 

“Alright?” Andy said to Robert as he sat down. Sarah leaned against the bar trying to listen into the conversation. Robert leaned forward and gave Sarah a smile. 

“Alright, Sarah?” 

She nodded and hid a bit behind her father. 

“I was looking for you and Vic. I wanted to lock down Christmas plans.” Andy told him as Chas came over to give him his pint. Robert watched as Chas gave Andy a smile as she placed the glass down on the bar in front of Andy. She looked over at Robert’s empty glass, and her smile faded as she turned away and ignored him. Andy looked over at Robert and huffed out a laugh. “Extra special treatment?” 

“It’s fine,” Robert said watching Chas give him a look before walking away to check in on Victoria. 

“Sure, it is. Anyway, what’s going on with you for Christmas this year? I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and spend some time with the kids and me. Make it a family Christmas. You can bring Aaron.” Andy offered picking up his glass and taking a sip of the beer inside. 

Robert wrapped his long fingers around the empty pint glass as he considered the offer. His mind flashing back to his last Christmas there in Emmerdale. The lights that seemed to shine so bright were dulled by time as his mind went back there. That fog rolling in. “I don’t know. I might be catching a case soon.” 

At those words, Sarah’s head popped up. She pulled herself up so she could lean against the bar to see her uncle. “A case? So, it’s true. You are a secret agent?” 

Both Robert and Andy’s attention snapped to the little girl breaking Robert out of his fog. Andy let out a laugh at his daughters’ confusion. 

“Uncle Robert isn’t a special agent. He is a detective.” 

“Special Investigator,” Robert muttered correcting his brother. Didn’t matter. Sarah’s eyes took in her uncle, the wheels turning in her head. 

“Good to know,” Sarah said earning a look from her dad. That’s when April Windsor came bursting through the door with her dad, Marlon, in tow. Sarah’s head snapped over once she heard her friends voice. “Can I go hang out with April?”

Andy nodded a yes as he watched his daughter run off to grab April’s hand, dragging her over to the table where Jack waited patiently for his family. The two girls whispered to themselves, April taking the time to look over at Andy and Robert every so often. 

“I’m having flashbacks to school,” Robert said to Andy getting a laugh from him. 

“She is getting to that age now. When I have to start worrying about her.” Andy said getting a smile out of Robert. “So, Christmas. Even if you have a case, stop by. It would be nice to have the whole family together at Christmas. It’s been a long time. “Andy told him placing a hand on Robert’s arm. “I better get over there and stop whatever they are plotting. They are too young to take over the village.” Andy joked as he took his hand away. 

Robert nodded. “I’ll let you know.” 

Andy nodded at him as he picked up his pint and headed over to join Jack, Sarah, and April. Robert watched him leave, his mind slowly slipping back into the fog from before. His phone vibrated in his pocket slowly lifting the fog again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, a smile growing on his lips when he realized it was a text from Aaron. 

Aaron  
I’ve been practicing some of those detective skills you have been trying to teach me. I think Cain and Debbie are…angry. 

The next text quickly came as a video link. Robert clicked play out of curiosity. Up came a video of Cain and Debbie screaming at each other as Cain tried to fix a tire on the side of the road with the snow from the storm swirling around them. 

Robert  
I believe you have detected their anger even though they hide it so well. You will get rewarded handsomely when you get home…sometime this century. 

Aaron  
I’m worth the wait. 

Robert  
Oh, I know. 

There is a pause in the conversation. 

Aaron  
Are you alone? 

Robert  
I’m sitting in a pub with Andy, the kids, Victoria, and your mother. Who is thinking up ways to kill me quietly, so you will be safe once more. 

Aaron  
Mum doesn’t have to think up ways. She already has a top 10 Kill Robert List. 

Robert  
I always knew a Dingle would kill me someday. 

Aaron  
Don’t worry. I planned to always take you out in a really fun way. 

Robert  
Aaron Dingle. Are you flirting with me? 

Aaron  
All day. Every day. 

Robert  
You seriously have been hanging out with me too long. 

Robert takes a moment to consider his next text. 

Robert  
I missed you this morning. 

Aaron  
I missed you. Not the same waking up to Cain snores filling the room. 

Robert  
Cain a better snuggler than me? 

Aaron  
I didn’t want to say anything….

Robert let out a laugh as he looked up from his phone. Chas watching him closely her eyes narrowing at Robert’s laugh. Robert settled down as he pulled out some money to leave on the bar. He stood up and walked out of the pub, giving a quick wave to Andy as he left. 

He didn’t know how long he was in there until he stepped outside. The late afternoon sunset had begun as the lights placed around the village started to come to life around him. He stared in wonder as each piece started to glow in the ever-growing darkness. 

Aaron  
It wasn’t the same. Not waking up with you next to me. You kicking me in your sleep. 

Robert could hear Aaron’s soft words as he texted him again. Robert bit his lip, something he picked up from Aaron. He smiled at the idea before texting back. 

Robert  
Getting attached Dingle? 

Robert walked back towards The Mill with his eyes trained on his phone waiting for Aaron’s response when he heard a giggle. He stopped and turned around. There was no one around him. He shrugged as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. 

Aaron  
Aren’t you? 

Robert took a moment, debating what to say next. Going with his instinct. 

Robert  
More than you know. 

Robert heard another giggle, this time it was louder. He turned quickly and found there was no one around. The village is quieter than usual. His brow furrowed as Aaron answered back. 

Aaron  
I’ll be home soon. I promise. You. Me. Bed. Christmas. 

Robert smiled softly as he heard more giggles only much closer. Before he could turn around again, he could feel a small hand on his jacket. He jumped back in surprise almost dropping his phone in the process. 

“Uncle Robert?” Sarah asked, her eyes wide. Robert looked down and saw his niece with April, both watching Robert closely. 

“I thought a few elves were following me.” Robert joked lightly earning a frown from April. 

“I’m not an elf. I’m a girl.” She declared confidently, putting her hands on her hips. Robert nodded in agreement. 

“Is there something I can do for you two?” He asked putting his phone back into his pocket. 

Sarah and April shared a look before April spoke up again. The obvious leader of this girl gang. “We need to hire you, Special Investigator.” 

“Hire me?”

“Yeah. We need you to find us a Santa.”


	2. Four more days until you're coming home

Robert blamed his fog. The fog that rolled in whenever someone mentioned that it was Christmas for this decision. It could have been the lack of sleep as well, telling April and Sarah the night before that he would have to think about taking the case only to find them on his doorstep the next day, April front and center with her attitude.

He pulled out a fresh notebook from his desk as the gang of children roamed his office like they were at a zoo. Looking. Pointing. Picking things up that they shouldn’t be picking up.

Robert had been right. April was the leader of this gang that now not only included his niece Sarah but Angel King and Arthur Thomas. All four of them ran around his office picking up old notebooks, Aaron’s leftover hoodies that now lived in his office as well as some of his toys that he used in his line of work. The binoculars being the most popular choice of Arthur as he looked out the window with them. 

“I can see old lady Chas with these!” Arthur exclaimed to his friends as Robert stilled at the sentence. He was fighting the urge to comment back, biting his tongue. His eyes traveling to his phone which waited patiently for Aaron to call or text. It would be the perfect moment for Aaron to appear…

“I’m waiting,” Robert said looking up from his notebook. All four kids turned their heads from the window, April nodding to them as she led the way. April sat down in the chair while the other kids surrounded her. She looked intensely into Robert’s eyes before speaking. Robert found himself looking away from the intensity.

“We believe Santa Clause is in the village,” April said confidently. Robert picked up his pen and wrote down that sentence into his notebook. He paused for a moment to appreciate the surrealism of the moment.

“And…what do you want me to do?” Robert asked them. 

“We want you to catch Santa in action. Get him to confess. Why is he here early? Why Emmerdale.” April said as the other kids nodded in agreement. 

Arthur raised his hand. “I would also like to know what I’m getting for Christmas.”

“We said that was secondary.” April hissed turning her head violently towards Arthur, her long brown-haired ponytail smacking Angel in the process. Arthur lowered his hand under April’s intense gaze. April turned back to Robert.

“Well, can you catch Santa in the act? Bring him to us?” 

“What proof do you have that Santa is in town?” Robert asked. He gripped his pen tightly in his hands going over what he just said in his head. 

This is his life now.

April turned slightly towards Angel giving her an undesignable look. Angel took a step forward towards the desk, her wispy blonde hair falling into her face. Robert leaned down slightly to get a look at the girl hiding behind her hair.

“Angel?” Robert asked quietly as she looked up, her hair falling back, showing her face. “What happened?”

Angel looked at April who nodded her on.

“I was up late a few days ago. I was getting some water and looking out that window in my kitchen. There wasn’t anything happening out there, but then I saw it.” Angel told him, her confidence growing as she spoke. Robert wrote down her story into the notebook as the kids started to get antsy. 

“What did you see?” Robert asked.

“The Easter bunny. What do you think? I saw Santa! He had a big bag and was dragging it down the road.” Angel exploded getting a reaction out of the kids around her. 

“See? Angel saw Santa, and we want you to catch him and bring him to us.” April said as all the kids supported April’s demand. 

Robert put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. He raised one eyebrow as he looked over at his potential clients. “What makes you think that was Santa Clause? Don’t you have proof? Did you tell your parents what you are up to right now?”

“Why do you think we are here? If we could prove Santa Clause is here, why would we be here talking to you? Our parents are too busy to worry about this, and we have seen you the past couple of days. Without Aaron around you aren’t doing much.” April told him getting up from the chair and placing her hands dramatically onto Robert’s desk. “Don’t be like those other adults who don’t believe. Don’t you want to believe?”

Robert sighed as he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking a moment, he pulled the phone out to take a look. 

_Victoria_

Hey big brother. Andy and I would like to have a chat about Christmas plans. Diane might want us all over, but we don’t know yet. Figured we could talk it over with you first.

Robert read the message a few times before putting his phone back into his pocket and leaning forward towards April.

“I believe. I’ll take the case.”

*****

  
His office was finally quiet again after the kids left. Their excitement over Robert believing in them disappearing in the air. He couldn’t help but smile as he wrote down his next steps in his notebook. Angel had seemed relieved that Robert had believed her. Robert was relieved that April didn’t body slam him against the desk. She was small but mighty. 

Robert looked down at his notes.

_Late at night. Angel King. Santa Clause Sighting._

_Sleepwalking? In her head? A drunk from the pub making his way home?_

_Should set up surveillance later today. Ask parents for permission._

Robert paused at that sentence as he reread his notes. He has never had to ask permission for clients to work with him before. Then again, since moving back to Emmerdale, his life has been full of surprises. He placed his pen into the crease of the notebook as he took out his phone again. That message from Victoria was still on his main screen, staring at him. Daring him to answer. 

He dismissed the message off his screen and moved towards his photos that he kept safe. Punching in his code, he flipped to the photos he loved best. Pictures of Aaron when he wasn’t looking, when he was looking and when he was at his grumpiest. He could hear Aaron’s voice in his head. 

_You are a lot braver than you think. Did you know that?”_

_The town pariah doing some good. Who knew?_

_You are a different person now. You have grown._

Robert smiled as his thumb scrolled through the pictures. He paused as he switched back to his text messages, his finger hovering over the keyboard to answer Victoria back. 

“Here you are!”

Robert looked up confused as he heard Priya's voice through his office door. He put his phone down on his desk as he stood up. 

“Pryia! What can I do for you?” Victoria’s voice rang out making Robert stop short. He hadn’t even heard her come in for the day his mind focused on Aaron and trying to do the right thing. Robert stood in place as he listened to the two women.

“Chas said I could find you here. You were supposed to meet me to go over food selections and to set up a tasting! Why are you here?” Pryia asked her voice sharp, like a verbal knife that even Robert felt in his gut.

Victoria was silent for a moment. Robert willed her to talk. The silence was heavy and was permeating his office. He started to walk towards the door when he heard his sister speak up. 

“We are due to do that tomorrow. Remember? You told me you had a meeting today.” Victoria said, her voice more controlled than Robert had expected. He stopped again, letting the scene play out. 

“Things have changed. I want to have that tasting now.” Pryia said. 

“I’m not ready for you today. Did you want to go over the drink menu instead?” Victoria asked. 

Robert could hear the heel of Priya's boot start to tap impatiently on this wood floor. “I don’t have time for this. Why can’t you just stay to the schedule? I wanted to try the food out today. That is what we deiced on. You are making me regret taking a chance on you.”

Robert let out a grunt at the irrational comment. 

“Pryia. You can’t expect a full tasting to be ready right now. It’s not possible. We can work on something else until then. You were the one to cancel it for today. You said you had a meeting. What happened to that?” Victoria asked trying to get Pryia to talk to her about whatever is going on. 

“I’m sorry but didn’t I hire you to do everything for me? That includes taking care of things last minute, including tastings. Should I move on to that pub out in Hotten that everyone at the factory is talking about?” Pryia said, her voice angrier than before. 

Robert had enough. He took him two steps to the door when a new voice entered the conversation. He threw open the door to find Priya, Victoria, and Adam standing in his waiting room. 

“Everyone alright in here?” Adam asked as he crossed his arms. His eyes focused on Victoria. Robert leaned against the doorframe watching Pryia closely. She was clearly agitated as she looked down at her phone, clicking through her emails. 

“Everything is fine Adam,” Victoria said giving him a look. 

Adam looked over at Pryia. “Hey, you. Got something to say?”

“Adam!” Victoria said as she stomped her foot in anger. 

Pryia looked up from her phone. Shaking her head, she looked back at Victoria. “This is strike one. Three strikes and I go to that new pub.”

Victoria nodded as Pryia took one more look at her phone before sharply turning on her heels. She walked with purpose past Adam, pushing him out of her way as she left the room. Robert could still hear her heels clicking on the stairs. 

“You ok?” Adam asked as Victoria crossed her arms across her chest. Robert looked over at his sister knowing full well what was about to happen.

“Why did you do that?” Victoria said to Adam. Robert looked over at Adam as he looked at her confused.

“What do you mean? She was terrible to you! I was defending you!” Adam said his voice getting louder as he spoke. 

“I can handle myself, Adam!” Victoria yelled letting her arms drop to her side, her mouth twisted into a scowl. 

“What do you think that was about? She seemed really attached to her phone.” Robert wondered out loud. Victoria sighed as she made her way out of the room pushing Adam hard as she left the room. Adam rubbed his shoulder as he turned to Robert.

“Where were you during that?” Adam asked focusing his anger on Robert. 

“Victoria can handle herself,” Robert said with no heat. His mind was working overtime. “Do you think something is going on with Pryia. She seems…stressed about something.”

“She helps run a factory. I guess it’s a stressful job. Have you met Jai? I can’t imagine being related to him let alone having to work with him.” Adam said his voice calming down. “I have a plan.”

Robert’s green eyes snapped towards Adams brown. “What?”

“I have a plan to help Victoria. She is drowning. She needs me to save the day.”

“Please don’t,” Robert said with a warning.

Adam seemed to ignore him as he rubbed his hands together as he formulated a plan. “Yes, I can help her.”

“I see a plan forming. The smoke gives that away.” Robert said his voice deadpan as he turned to walk back into his office.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Adam yelled out after him. Robert stopped and turned back around with a smile.

“I’m going hunting for a Santa Clause.”

****

The kids sat in the back talking a mile a minute as Robert set up the new video equipment he got from his old boss as an early Christmas present. The day had turned to dusk as he gathered his clients to see if they could catch Santa Clause. Within reason of course. 

He didn’t expect it to be so easy to get the kids for the night. Nicola even tried to add more kids so she and Jimmy could have an adult night (Nicolas words not Roberts). Robert had managed to escape with just Angel in tow was Jimmy waved her off. Laurel made Robert promise to keep Arthur safe and make sure he gets back in time for bed. Marlon happily gave his daughter to him asking Robert to keep her out long enough so he could finish wrapping her presents. Sarah had been the easiest to get, Andy happy to see his daughter hang out with her uncle. 

He had started to bring up Christmas as Sarah put on her jacket, causing Robert to rush her out the door. Andy yelled goodbye to his daughter before closing the door. Robert was surprised so many parents trusted him with their kids. It was a new experience for people to not treat him differently. Different from the rest of the villagers at least. 

“So, what do we do now?” April asked as she pushed Arthur down into his seat making him laugh. Robert clicked the video equipment on placing it on the dashboard of Aaron’s car. Victoria had run off into town to get ready for the tasting tomorrow leaving Robert with Aaron’s car for the night. Victoria had managed to calm down, but Robert knew, with Addams plan coming together as he sat there, that calm wouldn’t last for long.

“We sit and wait,” Robert said as he sat back in his seat. He looked over at the passenger seat where he put his snacks. With a sigh, he picked out some candy canes and threw it into the back with the kids like they were animals. “Until Santa appears….we snack.”

The kids fought over the candy canes until April took over. Robert watched in the rearview mirror as April stared them down while gingerly taking out the candy canes, calmly giving each kid their own. Robert couldn’t help but smirk at the action. Reminded him of Marlon for a minute. That same look he gives when he gives orders in the kitchen. Including making Robert leave so Victoria could work.

The group sat in the car silently. Robert watched the village ahead of them start to wind down for the day. Some walking towards the pub. Some talking to family and friends as they wandered home. Robert took a bite of his candy cane Oreo as the thought about his family. The family that just wanted him home for Christmas. 

“Can we play music?” Sarah asked as Arthur jumped forward towards the radio, his sticky fingers pushing buttons until a loud jingle came through the speakers. Wham’s classic Christmas hit blasted through the car as the kids started to dance in their seats. Robert struggled as Arthur kept his hands away from the volume. Arthur laughed at his new game as Robert could feel his face get hot. 

Arthur’s laughter stopped when Robert’s right-hand gripped Arthurs while his left turned off the music. The kid’s laughter ringing through the car as Arthurs' eye grow wide as he turned to look into Robert’s eyes. Robert let go of Arthurs' hands and placed his now sticky hands on the steering wheel as he calmed himself.

“We are on a stakeout. We have to stay quiet, or we will alert everyone that we are here. Watching.” Robert said through gritted teeth.

“Can we talk?” Sarah asked quietly. Robert’s grip on the steering wheel loosened as he looked at his niece in the rearview mirror.

“Sure. Talking is fine. Screaming is not.” Robert said, pointing at Arthur as he visible gulped at Robert’s words. The kids settled back down, getting back to their candy canes. Robert enjoyed the silence as the sun fully set on the village, its inhabitants going in for the night. 

“I’ve seen you before. Sitting in cars in the village.” Angel said as Robert picked his Oreos back up from where they landed on the passenger side seat. 

“Oh yeah?” Robert said stuffing an Oreo in his mouth as his eyes focused on the part of the village ahead of him. Not a soul was out now.

“You are with Aaron,” Sarah said getting a giggle out of the girls in the group. He cocked his eyebrow at Aaron’s name. 

“I have been training him,” Robert said.

“Yeah, with your mouth,” April said earning herself another round of giggles from everyone this time. Robert could feel his face getting hot again. 

“You know, Santa doesn’t like little liars,” Robert said to them in his best serious voice.

“Why does Santa like you then?” Angel shot back getting another group laugh. Even Robert couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Those are fighting words.” Robert joked as he grabbed another Oreo. Turning around he handed it to her. “You earned yourself an Oreo.”

Angel took the snack from Robert with a smile. 

“What is up with you and Aaron anyway?” April asked leaning forward to get a better look at Robert.

“Dad thinks that Aaron and Robert are having a fling,” Sarah said to her friends with certainty.

“Your dad believes everyone is having a fling,” Robert said back reaching back to give his niece, an Oreo. 

“Does Aaron believe?” April asked, her head still below Robert’s elbow between the seats of the car.

“Believe in what?” Robert asked.

“That you guys are having a fling. SANTA! DUH.” April said dramatically putting out her hand. Robert looked down at it and slowly shook his head.

“No Oreo for you,” Robert said popping another one into his mouth. April rolled her eyes. 

“Does he believe?” Sarah asked Robert as he passed her a cookie. April watched Robert’s arm go over her as he passed Sarah the cookie.

“Don’t know.”

“Do you?” April asked slowly reaching for the bag of cookies in Robert’s lap. Robert moved it from his lap to the dashboard of the car. April huffed again. 

“I believe. Why do you guys believe?” Robert asked. They all went quiet. 

“That’s how we get our presents!” Arthur said in response.

“It makes it better. Believing in something.” Sarah said looking down. “Like believing mom is going to make it home in time for Christmas.”

Robert sighed. “I know how you feel.”

“Ah, Aaron again,” April said. 

“I’m sure they will be home soon,” Robert told her as Sarah looked up from her lap. She nodded and looked out the window.

“Santa makes everything magical. Anything can happen at Christmas. I heard that if you actually catch Santa Clause, you can get any wish you want!” April said.

“Where did you hear that?” Robert asked looking down at April. 

She shrugged. “I heard my dad telling Uncle Paddy that when they were looking at something on his laptop.”

“Oh god,” Robert said under his breath. As his mind processed what he just heard, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it almost hitting April’s head in the process.

“Ow!”

“Sorry kid,” Robert said as he checked to see who was calling.

“OH! It’s Aaron. Answer it!” April said as Robert tried to push her back to her seat with his elbow. “Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!”

The kids took their cue and started to chant with April.

“Answer it! Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!” Their voices chanted as Robert bit his lip. He wanted to answer it. He hasn’t talked to Aaron since yesterday’s texting session. However, there were clients around that he didn’t want Aaron to see.

Their chants got louder and louder until they were screaming, drawing attention to their position.

“SHHHHH! FINE. I’ll answer it. You guys have to be quiet though or I’ll hang up.” Robert yelled as all the kids clapped in excitement.

“It’s a video call too!” April announced. 

Robert braced himself as he accepted the call. “Hey!”

Aaron appeared on screen laying down on a bed in his hoodie and a strained smile. “Hey. Sorry I haven’t called. It’s been a rough day.”

“What happened?” Robert asked trying to keep the kids out of frame as they shared looks with each other. 

“God, Debbie, and Cain arguing about something….Jasmine or something for hours and hours. I thought I was going to throw myself out of the car. Thank god we stopped for the night.” Aaron told him getting that grumpy look that makes Robert smile. 

“Don’t do that. I like you being here.” Robert replied getting a smile out of Aaron. 

“I like being here,” Aaron said softly. Robert could hear the kids starting to react to the conversation. Thinking quickly Robert reached out and threw Oreos into the backseat to keep the kids quiet.

“What are you doing? Are you in my car?” Aaron asked. 

“I’m just on the watch for Santa Clause,” Robert told him getting a nice long laugh from Aaron. The kind that Robert doesn’t see often. His blue eyes shining as his pink lips open and let out a joyous sound that gave him a secret thrill.

“Santa? Seriously? SANTA. Is that a new case? You are looking for Santa? Why not check Hotten in that one bar…” Aaron said trailing off.

“What?” Robert asked.

“Robert. There are kids in the car with you.” Aaron said quietly pointing at the camera. Robert turned his head to find all the kids posed around Robert’s head, watching Aaron with interest. Robert turned back around.

“Yes. There are kids in the car with me.” Robert said.

“Why?”

“I ran out of room in the trunk,” Robert said with a straight face.

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Arthur whispered loudly to the others who nodded in agreement.

“Hey!” Robert said offended by Arthurs comment. 

“Aaron? You think Santa is in a bar in Hotten?” April said leaning closer to the phone. 

“Hey, April! Sarah. Angel. Arthur. I don’t know. Why do you ask about Santa?” Aaron said giving Robert a confused look. 

“It could be a clue! What if he has moved onto Hotten!” April said ignoring Aaron’s question. Robert sighed.

“I think we should stick to Emmerdale for the night,” Robert told her getting a huff in reply.

“Robert.” Aaron hissed getting his attention again. “What is going on?”

Robert looked quickly at the clock in his car and gave a low whistle. “Alright, guys. It’s getting late. Time for bed. I’ll stay here and wait for him. Your services are no longer needed.” 

The kids started to argue when Robert pointed to their homes, which were outside the house, Robert not taking them far. Sarah opened the door and waved goodbye to Robert as she slipped out. Arthur soon followed dragging Angel with him. 

April rolled her eyes. “I’ll be checking in with you tomorrow. You better find him.”

Robert could hear Aaron cough out a laugh as April jumped out of the car. Robert watched as the kids made their way home. 

“Robert…why were all the kids of the village in your car?” Aaron asked again as Robert spied April going into her home for the night.

“They hired me,” Robert told him.

“They hired you? For what?”

“There has been a Santa sighting, and they wanted me to catch him,” Robert explained.

“Catch him. For what?” Aaron asked sitting up slightly in bed. 

“You are acting like there is a Santa to catch,” Robert said getting a glint in his eye. “Aaron, do you believe in Santa Clause?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Robert laughed as he sat back in his seat. He rested the phone on the dash against the camera so he could relax his arms. “Angel saw Santa outside her house one night when she was up too late. I bet it was a party that let out too late and had lots of booze.”

“Then why take the case?” Aaron asked.

“I guess…I just needed a distraction or two.” Robert admitted to Aaron. He saw Aaron’s eyes soften.

“Missing me that much?”

“I feel we have covered this already,” Robert said making Aaron laugh. “Maybe, I feel like someone has to believe these kids. Might as well be me.”

“Have a Santa story there Sugden,” Aaron asked, no heat in his voice. Curiosity. 

“Once…when I was a kid. I woke up early and ran downstairs to find Santa.” Robert said quietly looking down.

“Jack Sugden dressed as Santa?” Aaron asked with disbelief in his voice. Robert rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. He did. You know that song…I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause? Yeah, I saw someone kissing Santa Clause…it just wasn’t my mom.” Robert told Aaron who nodded taking in the story. “Yeah, that kind of ruined Santa for me. I don’t want that for these kids.”

Aaron coughed and looked down too. “I never really had a normal Christmas until I got older, so I get it.”

“I wanted to give you a good Christmas,” Robert said quietly as Aaron smiled.

“I know you do. I’ll be home for you to do that too. I promise.”

“I wish you were here. In this car with me. Sitting in here with those kids have been…fun. I can admit that to you but not to them.” Robert told Aaron a smile growing on his face. “Working a case isn’t the same without you.”

“I would have kept you distracted. That’s why you miss me. Remember the last time we were stuck on a stakeout together?” Aaron teased making Robert laugh.

“That’s just a bonus,” Robert said with a wink. Aaron rolled his eyes as he wet his lips. Robert’s eyes flashed to Aaron’s lips wishing Aaron was there with him. Robert groaned as he let his head fall back onto the headrest.

“Sugden? You are in public. Keep that in the bedroom.” Aaron joked as Robert opened his eyes and looked at the phone. He could see Aaron’s blue eyes were darkening at the thought.

“You better get home soon. We are this close to having phone sex. Cain be damned.” Robert said hearing a loud yell through the phone.

“That will NOT be happening while I’m in this room” Cain’s voice sounded through the phone as Aaron’s face grew red. 

“Oh…you are back?” Aaron said getting a grunt in response. 

Robert started to laugh when he saw Cain throw a sandwich at Aaron’s head response. He could hear Aaron and Cain talking as he looked over the phone and out the front window of the car. That’s when he noticed it.

“What?” Robert said leaning forward to make sure he was seeing was actually there.

“What’s wrong? Found Santa?” Aaron joked as he opened his sandwich resting it on his stomach. Robert sat back and scrunched down in his seat, hitting record on his camera set up. 

Robert watched as three Santa’s walked across the road. Their faces are hidden by their white beards as they dragged three bags behind them. Robert watched as one more person joined the thee Santa’s. Robert couldn’t hide his surprise from Aaron. 

“Robert? What do you see?”

Robert waited for a moment until they passed before hitting off the record button. 

“Three Santa’s and an Eric Pollard.” 

“…and a jackass in Aaron's car.” Cain deadpanned into the phone as he took Aaron’s sandwich. 


	3. Three More Wishes I Can Barely Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but it is what it is so...please enjoy. Thank you all so much for reading. I do appreciate the time people take to read my stories. Thank you!

Robert watched as the three unidentified Santa’s walked across the screen. He looked for any identifying marks that could help him figure out who is under the stuffing and beards. Trying to catch their eyes or walks. Look for anything that could give him a clue. 

Well, he had one clue.

Eric Pollard. It wasn’t everyday one sees three Santa’s, three sacks and an Eric Pollard following them. He was dressed normally, his hands in his pockets as he walked along. It even looked like he was…whistling. Eric Pollard doesn’t whistle. At least, he never saw him whistle. Even as a kid, Eric wasn’t someone he dealt with a lot, but he knew about him. Everyone knew about him.

Robert sat back in his hair and put his hands into his hoodie’s pocket. Really, Aaron’s hoodie pocket. Robert had found another of Aaron’s hoodies in his dresser drawer that morning he woke up to an empty bed again. Slipping it on he could feel a warmth his button-down shirts never provide. He snuggled in as he watched the tape again. 

Three Santa’s.

Three bags trailing behind them.

One Eric Pollard. 

Pollard wasn’t the type to be into the season either, Robert thought to himself, playing the tape again. Eric Pollard was the stoic type. The three sacks grabbing his attention this time. What was in there? What could these three Santa’s and Pollard be dragging around in there? Robert’s thoughts grew wild at the possibilities. He started to laugh as he pulled out his phone and hit Aaron’s name on the messages.

**Robert**

I have a new theory about Pollard and his three Santa’s. 

Robert waited a moment as Aaron typed back.

**Aaron**

That sounds like a poncy band you would listen to. What theory?

**Robert**

Pollard is running a secret society.

**Aaron**

Full of Santa’s? How about he hired Santa’s to do his dirty work.

**Robert**

Much like the real Santa?

**Aaron**

There is no real Santa, Robert.

**Robert**

What are those people called Elves that do all the work?

**Aaron**

Robert, you don’t believe Santa is real, do you?

**Robert**

I highly doubt they stick around because of the salary and good dental.

**Aaron**

We are getting off track here.

**Robert**

Are you coming back into the village tonight?\

**Aaron**

We are trying.

**Robert**

Aaron.

**Aaron**

Robert.

Robert buried himself deeper into Aaron’s hoodie and took a deep breath, the same hoodie he remembers pulling off of him that one afternoon when he decided they need a nice long lunch break. He wanted that long lunch breaks back.

**Robert**

Do you think you will be home in time for Christmas? Christmas Eve?

Robert put his phone down and felt a tremble grow through him. The idea that he missed another human being this much, wrapped in his hoodie, waiting for him to respond to his question with bated breath, terrified him.

Robert closed his eyes and breathed in Aaron’s lingering scent as he heard his phone vibrate across his desk. He opened his eyes and reached eagerly out to see Aaron’s answer.

**Andy**

We still need to meet up to talk Christmas plans. Lunch at the pub?

Robert groaned. He had managed to dodge any real conversations about Christmas with Andy and Victoria. Worrying about one person being home for Christmas, the mystery Santa’s and not letting four kids down has distracted him long enough. Robert’s eyes flashed to the video still playing on the screen in front of him. He put the phone down and sat forward pulling out his notebook out from under a stack of papers. He opened it and started to write out his thoughts. His next steps. He felt himself start to float away in a sea of procedures and plans when he heard his phone ring. Giving it a glance, he raised an eyebrow at who was calling.

“I know Santa isn’t real you know,” Robert said quietly not letting Aaron have the first word in this conversation.

“Good to know. Would have to find yourself a new partner.” Aaron said back. Robert felt himself smirk at the comment.

“Would cost too much to train a new monkey. I’ll just keep this one.”

“You are an idiot,” Aaron said, no heat in his voice.

“Your idiot. So, are you getting back in time?” Robert asked again drawing himself back into Aaron’s hoodie. Robert could hear Aaron sigh in response. Robert hung his head knowing what was coming next. “You are trying. You will try to be home for Christmas. Did I get that right?”

“You know I want to be there with you. More than anything. I can’t control the weather or the car or Cain and Debbie fighting for hours and hours…” Aaron said his frustration seeping into his voice. 

“It’s…not your fault. I…just wish you were here.”

“The case of the three Santa’s stumping ya?” Aaron lightly joked.

“More like, Andy and Victoria. Wanting to talk about Christmas. Want to spend Christmas together.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It would be easier if you were here. To talk Christmas. Spending Christmas with them…together.”

“You and Andy are still on good terms, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what is the problem? Go talk Christmas. Go talk plans. I’ll be home soon.” Aaron told him.

Robert sighed. “With Christmas plans comes Christmas memories. Some memories I’d rather forget.”

The line is quiet, Robert’s only clue that Aaron hadn’t hung up was his heavy breathing that sounds like a hurricane in Robert’s ear. 

“Maybe its time to talk about those memories. With the two people who might understand.”

“You understand.”

“Of course, I understand but its time for Andy and Victoria to understand too,” Aaron said softly as Robert closed his eyes and shook his head. That last Christmas blowing through his mind as he was brought back to his other life. A time when Katie was alive. Jack was alive. Everything was different then. The choices he had made that Christmas, set off a chain of events he never saw coming. 

Robert opened his eyes. “I don’t think I can…”

“Robert. You can do this. Andy wants to be part of your life? He is going to know everything that happened in your life. The good and bad.” Aaron said as Robert shook his head again. 

“Once they know. They might not want to be in my life.” Robert said. 

“Then I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Aaron said back.

“You say that now. Everyone leaves.”

Aaron is quiet for a moment. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. You are stuck with me. Whether you like it or not.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like a threat.”

“Well, it is so…shut up and listen,” Aaron said his voice getting louder.

“Ah, more of that romanticism that Dingles are known for,” Robert said, leaning back in his chair, taking comfort in Aaron’s words and his hoodie that was wrapped around him like a hug that he needed at that moment.

“You’ve seen Cain and Moira. We Dingles are dead romantic.” Aaron joked as Robert heard a grunt of annoyance come from Cain in the distance. 

“I guess I better meet Andy and Vic for lunch then. Try and make it home soon. Ok?” Robert asked, his voice sounding small at the last request. 

“I’m trying.”

“You know, I’ve been wearing your hoodies for the past three days,” Robert admitted a smile growing on this face as he heard Aaron’s breath hitch at the thought.

“Did…did you take any pictures?” Aaron asked. 

“Alright. Phone time is over.” Cain’s gruff voice sounded through the phone as Robert heard Aaron sputter at the interruption. “If I wanted to hear this weird phone sex between you and Sugden I’d walk into the garage during one of your long lunch breaks.”

“Oh, come on. We are always quiet! We clean up the car too…” Robert argued.

“Robert! I have to go.” Aaron said sharply. Robert could hear Debbie laugh.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Robert hung up first and stared at Andy’s message as it stayed on the screen, as a reminder of what he needed to do. With a heavy sigh, Robert opened Andy’s message and paused, his finger poised onto the phone’s keyboard.

**Robert**

I’ll be there. 

****

  
The pub was busier than Robert had expected the place full of people with their last-minute gifts as they grabbed a snack before heading back out to finish their shopping. Robert’s green eyes scanned the room to find Andy and Victoria at the bar with Chas, all three talking and laughing as the craziness of the pub played out around them. Robert started to walk towards them when he stopped short. His mind buzzing. The picture in front of him. His family and Chas…Aarons family…he didn’t belong there. He couldn’t belong there. 

Robert slowly turned and threw up the hood on his hoodie and started to walk away.

“Hey, Robert! Over here!” Andy’s voice boomed through the pub as quite a few people looked up to see who he was yelling at. Robert stopped in his track, again, and turned around. He saw Andy with a smile waving him over as Chas crossed her arms in annoyance, her bright face from before dimming. He took a breath to steady himself before walking over. He could see Chas look him up and down, confusion growing across her face. 

“Is that my son’s hoodie?” Chas asked once Robert made it to the bar. Andy and Victoria looked their brother over getting a smirk from Victoria. Andy shrugged and picked up his pint to take a long swig of beer. 

“He lent it to me.” Robert lied as Chas rolled her eyes at him. “A pint please?” Robert asked Chas pointing to Andy’s drink for reference. She wondered off slowly as Robert turned to Andy, pulling down the hood and fixing his blonde hair.

“I had bet Vic that you wouldn’t show up, being anti-Christmas and all,” Andy said taking another gulp of his pint, finishing off the beer. Robert shrugged as Chas dropped Robert’s pint off in front of him with a scowl.

“Would you like another love?” Chas asked, her eyes flickering over to Andy, a small smile on her face. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, Chas. Thanks.”

“I’m not anti-Christmas. I’m…its my first Christmas back in Emmerdale.” Robert said picking up the pint. 

“Right. For once we have you and not the random presents you used to send in the post. Sarah did enjoy that Barbie last year though.” Andy said thoughtfully with a smile on his face. “With everything and how we put a lot behind us…I’m glad you are home. Christmas around here hasn’t been the same.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Even if I stayed in Emmerdale all those years ago…god knows what I’d be up to now. Breaking up weddings. Plotting world domination.”

“Wait, you don’t do that now?” Vic joked getting a laugh out of Robert and Andy. Chas came back with Andy’s pint, placing it gently in front of him. 

“Anything else?” Chas asked, her eyes still zeroed in on Aaron’s hoodie on Robert. “That’s his favorite hoodie you know. His purple hoodie. He never goes anywhere without it. He loaned that to you?”

Robert felt himself folding into the hoodie for protection. “Yes.”

Chas gave him one more look of disbelief before walking off to help clear off some tabletops. Andy and Victoria shrugged off the moment. 

“So, why are you so anti-Christmas?” Victoria asked getting a laugh out of Andy. 

“I’m not anti-Christmas. Just…haven’t had a reason to celebrate in a long time.” Robert said honestly. Both Victoria and Andy shared a look between them. 

“You didn’t celebrate while you were away?” Victoria asked, her concern coming through in her voice.

“I usually took the cases over the holidays, so my boss could get a break. So, I have been working every holiday since I left.” Robert admitted. 

“Oh…well….now you are home, and you can’t work on the holiday! You have us and Aaron…” Victoria said trying to keep the conversation going. Andy looked deep in thought as he looked at Robert.

“Vic! You are needed back here!” Marlon’s voice rang out. Victoria turned to give Marlon a look.

“Not now. I’m with my family.” Victoria hissed at Marlon who gave her an exasperated look.

“Pryia is in the back, and she isn’t happy.” Marlon hissed back. Victoria sighed as she stood up. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t make any plans without me!” She declared giving both her brothers warning looks. Before she left though, she stopped and stood on her tiptoes holding out her phone to take a Sugden family picture before she left to follow Marlon to the backroom. She waved as she posted the picture to her Instagram. Robert could feel the notification vibrate from his phone in his pants pocket. 

The two men watched Victoria leave both drinking quietly from their pints. Watching the activity around them. 

“You have been working this whole time?” Andy asked, breaking the quiet of the moment.

“Well, I had bills to pay. Not like I was working on the farm, Andy.” Robert told him with an unintended edge in his voice. Andy nodded.

“I remember your last Christmas here. You were quiet. Katie was quiet. Now I know what was going on.” Andy said, no heat behind his words. Only wonder.

Robert’s breath caught as he felt his hands slip into the hoodie.

“Yeah. That was one part of it.” Robert said quietly. 

Andy looked at him, his eyes trained on his. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No. It does Robert. I knew something was up back then. Dad was…angry. Quiet. You were…”

“I had a black eye.” Robert finished for him.

“That too.”

The two sat there for a moment, the words hanging over them. 

“Talk to me, Robert. Didn’t we say we would leave things in the past.”

“Right.”

“We can only do that if we talk about the past. Clear the air and…move forward.” Andy said getting a surprised look from Robert.

“You sound like Aaron.”

“We might have the same therapist,” Andy said with ease as he took another sip of his pint. Robert’s surprise grew.

“We are going to have to table that conversation for another time.”

“Sure.”

Andy waited for Robert to speak. Say anything about what happened that day. Robert looked around him. All the people who weren’t paying attention. Going on with their lives while he held onto this jagged edge of his life that always pierced him whenever the first hint of Christmas showed up around him. 

“Dad caught me and Katie together. “ Robert said finally. 

Andy stared at him. “Dad knew….”

“Yes. He knew before he claims he knew.”

Andy shifted in his seat. “What happened after Dad found you and Katie?”

Robert looked away uncomfortably. “He threw Katie out of the barn. Belted me. Told me I was worthless. I was convinced he was going to run to you and tell everything.”

“He didn’t.”

“I know. I waited and waited and waited for him to ruin my life. Your life. Katie’s life. He didn’t say a damn thing.” Robert whispered his hand gripping this drink.

“Where did the black eye come from?” Andy whispered back.

Robert’s hand gripped tighter. “Later, after you took Katie home. He told me I had to clean up my own mess. Punched me. Told me he should have left me with mom. Maybe then…”

Andy’s breath hitched. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Not a warm and fuzzy Christmas. You know what happened after that. The hiding. The lies. Getting Debbie involved.” Robert said.

“Dad could have…I’m…” Andy sputtered.

“I should go,” Robert said as he stood. 

Andy’s hand grabbing his arm was something Robert never pictured would happen when this all came out.

“No. You aren’t going anywhere.” Andy said, his voice wavering a bit. Robert sat back down as Andy moved his hand away. “Dad knew before everything really…kicked off?”

“Yeah.”

Andy shook his head. “I feel like I’ve been only seeing fifty percent of the picture my whole life.”

“Same,” Robert admitted taking a large gulp of his drink. His hands shaking as he waited to see what Andy would do next. 

Andy paused for what felt like forever. “I really didn’t know Dad at all. Did I?”

Robert felt his heart stop. “You believe me?”

Andy looks up at Robert with a sad smile. “You stayed away for a reason. I always thought it was only Katie, but she was just one part. Wasn’t she?”

“There was a lot.” Robert choked out. Andy put out his hand again to grip Robert’s arm.

“I’m willing to listen. Not now…but soon. For now lets…spend Christmas together. Make a better memory.” Andy told him. 

Robert looked up at his brother. Confusion settling in as he tried to comprehend what he said.

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“You just want to move on? Plan Christmas together. After what I told you? You believe me?” Robert asked, his voice rising a bit. Getting the attention of Chas in the corner.

“I believe you. I just don’t want…to go too deep into it now. I just want a good Christmas with all my family. That includes you.” Andy said his voice low.

“But…”

“Robert! It’s in the past. Getting angry over this now wouldn’t solve anything, right? I just want my brother back. Ok? Will you spend Christmas with us?” Andy said, his voice abruptly rising. Chas started to walk over, concerned.

Robert stared at Andy. “You and Aaron do share the same therapist. Don’t you?”

“Only way to survive,” Andy said getting a smile out of Robert. “Maybe you should think about going too.”

“Going where? Leaving the village, I hope.” Chas said as she got closer. Robert and Aaron stared at her for a moment. Robert looked down and found his drink was empty.

“Sorry, Chas. I was thinking of hitting another pub, but you are here now. Why would I leave if you are here.” Robert said his voice sarcastic as he flashed a smile at her. Chas rolled her eyes and grabbed his glass to fill it back up.

Andy laughed. “She hates you.”

“Geez, I wonder why,” Robert said back.

“Her baby boy is sleeping with the town devil,” Andy said to Robert as Chas came back, dropping the drink dramatically back onto the coaster in front of Robert, some of the beer sloshing onto his fingers.

“Yeah, he loves every second of it too. Idiot.” Robert said to Andy fondly thinking of the last time Aaron was in his bed. Chas started to open her mouth when a loud scream came through the bar.

“Pryia! I said I was sorry!” Victoria yelled as Pryia ran out from the back and back out into the pub area. The customers stopped and watched with interest as Victoria chased after Pryia who was covered in cake. Different types of cake in her hair, down her blouse and even in her shoes. Robert could hear the squishing from his seat front and center. 

“What the hell?” Chas said turning back to the more important situation at hand.

“I didn’t mean to do that, it slipped!” Victoria explained as Marlon showed up, a grimace on his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of the restaurant. Andy and Robert stood up as Victoria rounded the corner. 

“I’m sure it slipped! Right on purpose!” Pryia said her voice angry as she wiped some of the cake from her forehead. 

“I’m not wearing the right shoes and…” Victoria started to explain as the tears started to fall.

“Whoa! What happened here?” Adams' voice rang out above the fray as he came bounding into the pub. Victoria quickly wiped away some tears as Adam stopped by her side.

“We had an accident. That’s all.” Victoria commented.

“It was more than an accident. I should just fire you right now!” Pryia yelled giving everyone a show.   
  


“Now. Ladies. We need to stop this. Victoria can’t handle the stress, and you want an amazing party. You two need to find a way to work together. I have the answer.” Adam told them as he pulled Pryia closer to them. 

“What can you do?” Pryia snarled as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Victoria looked up at Adam, confused at what was about to happen.

Adam gave a million-watt smile to the bar before answering. “I’ll be your go-between guy. I will relate all messages through me. Now, you won’t have to worry about miscommunication ever again. I will handle all the conversing.”

Priya and Victoria both stared at Adam. Then each other. Robert and Andy watched as they considered what Adam said.

“Now, I would have to spend long nights with both of you, but that is a sacrifice I’m willing to make. Anything for Victoria and this party.” Adam said giving both of them a knowing look.

“Oh god. Is he suggesting what I think…” Andy said to Robert who winced a the idea.

“He wants to play both women. Late night. Long nights…” Robert supplied getting a groan from Chas who was still standing nearby.

“You think you can just play both of us?” Pryia said ending the silence. Victoria looked at Adam before pushing him away.

“You don’t think I can handle things? You have to step in like a big macho man?” Victoria yelled pushing him again. 

“Not only are you undermining your girlfriend, you think you can get with both of us, through our work?” Pryia said getting mumbles from the women in the crowd. Adam’s smile faded. Robert and Andy sat back down in their seats knowing Victoria would be fine.

“No. I just wanted to be the assistant to help you two…” Adam started to explain.

“No. Victoria and I can figure this out on our own. We are just having some issues.” Pryia said, her voice calming down. She turned to Victoria with a regretful look on her face. “I didn’t….I haven’t…there is a lot going on. I didn’t mean to put it all on you.”

Victoria nodded slowly. “Do you want to come to the back room. I can help clean you up, and we can start again?”

Pryia nodded as Victoria waved her back both glaring at Adam as they passed. The pub watched the two women leave as they started talking again, the show over. Adam sauntered over to the bar next to Robert, leaning against it with a smile.

“My plan worked,” Adam told them as Andy and Robert nodded.

“You are an idiot,” Andy said as Adam’s smile dropped. 

“What? I wanted them to have a common enemy. That enemy is me!”

“What about Victoria?” Robert asked.

“She will get over it. I just saved her first big job. I win.” Adam said as he motioned for Chas to grab him a pint. Robert rolled his eyes as he turned away from Adam as Andy started to argue with his plan. 

That’s when he noticed them. For the first time since he came in.

Eric Pollard. Doug Potts. Rodney Blackstock. Bob Hope.

The four men huddled together in a booth far away from the bar. Lost in their own world as they discussed something with gusto. Rodney slamming his fist on the table to make his points only for Eric to mock him. Robert could see Bob scratching at his chin, a red mark forming along the edges. 

“What are you looking at?” Adam asked as Andy made a noise. He hadn’t gotten through to him. Adam now onto a new shiny object. Robert could feel his phone vibrate in his pants pocket again, making him reach down to pull the phone out. 

**Aaron**

You are wearing my hoodie.

**Robert**

What?

**Aaron**

In Vic’s pic. You are wearing my hoodie.

**Robert**

Yeah, so?

**Aaron**

I can’t wait to get home to you.

Robert bit his lip and smiled as he heard Chas cough angerly.

“What are you looking at?” Chas asked, repeating Adam’s question. Robert shut off his phone before turning back to Chas.

“Just thinking about getting a new red suit." 


	4. Two More Reasons Why I Love You So

_It’s the day before Christmas Eve! Are you getting a present or some coal in your stocking?_

Robert shut off the radio, rolling his eyes at the radio. It was the day before Christmas Eve. The villagers scurried as they cut down trees, bought last minute presents and liquor and Robert was spending his day before Christmas Eve following four old guys around the village.

Not something he would normally do but he had a case to solve and four clients to make happy. He sat back in Aaron’s car reaching over to grab the coffee that he had placed in the cup holder. He watched intently as Bob and Doug walked from shop to shop buying as many toys and lights as they could. Robert put his coffee back down to grab the notebook that rested on the passenger seat next to him. Opening it to the place his pen was, he picked it up and took some notes.

_Bob and Doug._

_Presents. Lots more than their grandkids would normally get._

Robert stopped, his pen leaving a dot on the page. Deep in thought, he stared down intensely at the paper. 

“For a detective, you are super obvious.” A voice rang through the car. Robert jumped at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts, his leg bumping the coffee next to him and onto some of his jacket. Robert howled at the hot liquid as a bit of it reached his hand.

Robert turned around and saw April sitting there in the backseat. “How did you get in here?”

“Do you believe in locks?” April asked pointing to the open lock on the car door. Robert sighed as he looked around for some napkins. He opened the center console looking when he came across a flat wrapped…present. Robert felt his fingers stinging as he stared at the wrapped present. He started to pull a bit at the paper. 

“Someone is snooping. No one likes snoopers Robert.” April said as Robert dropped the present back into the center console, slamming the lid back down. He rubbed his fingers on his pants as he turned to look back at April.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t you be looking for Santa?” April replied.

Robert sighed as April shrugged. “We have off until the new year. What are you doing?”

“I’m watching a few suspects,” Robert told her picking up his notebook, shutting it and placing it back on the passenger seat. 

“Santa won’t be out now,” April said crossing her arms. Robert paused as he wondered how to explain to April what had happened after she went to bed those two nights ago. 

“I think he has helpers on the ground during the day.” Robert lied as he watched Doug come out of a store with a mini fully decorated fake tree in his arms, Bob following him, picking up the baubles that fell off. 

“Helpers?” A new voice asks as Robert jumps again. This time avoiding any coffee spillage. Arthur and Sarah both hop into the car, slamming the door behind them. Robert groaned as he looked forward. Rodney has joined Bob and Doug now looking over the tree in Doug’s arms.

“You three need to wear bells around your necks,” Robert muttered as Rodney raised his arm to show the other two men what he had bought, both smiling at each other as they nodded.

“Who are Santa’s helpers? Is someone an elf?” Arthur asked as he leaned forward between the two seats, his eyes wide as he followed Robert’s eyes. “That’s not an elf. That’s grandpa.”

“He might be more Santa’s brother than an elf,” Robert muttered as Arthur gave him a dirty look. He sat back and crossed his arms. Robert sighed as the three men walked off and out of view.

“Where is Angel?” Robert asked looking back at the three kids sitting the back seat.

“She is with her mum,” April said, speaking for the crew once again. Robert shrugged and turned back around. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of an old Christmas song. The car was quiet for one moment. The only noises coming from the village bustle around him.

Robert sat back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling Aaron’s crappy cologne lofting around him. His mind going back to that present in the center console of the car. Robert opened his eyes and looked over it at like the present was going to jump out and do a little dance. Tell him what is in it.

Is it for him?

“Being a detective is just sitting around and writing stuff down a notebook, right? I do that already. Does that mean I’m a detective?” April asked breaking the silence in the car. Robert ripped his eyes away from the present to look at April over his shoulder.

“There is more to it. This case is just…”

“Just what?” Sarah asked, biting her lip.

“I am trying to catch the elves. That takes time. Quiet. Stillness.” Robert told Sarah. She nodded in agreement.

“Who are the elves?” April asked, crossing her arms, her eyebrow quirked and waiting for a response. 

“Can’t tell you. If I point out the elves…they will disappear.” Robert explained as best he could without giving anything away. These kids still haven’t seen the three Santa’s, or Eric or the sacks of presents as they marched across the screen. He needed to keep it from them until he could figure out a good answer or at least a good lie. How do parents do this?

“Leave Uncle Robert alone. He is doing his best.” Sarah said, her voice defensive towards April. Robert let out a surprised laugh. He hadn’t heard Sarah call him her uncle before. Something about hearing it from Sarah’s lips and in defense of him…warmed his heart. 

“Thank you, Sarah. I will sit down with all of you tomorrow and let you know what I know. For now, you guys got to let me work. I know what I’m doing.” Robert told them, his voice catching a bit. 

April sighed dramatically behind him. “I guess so. I didn’t see them last night.”

“You stayed up to see them again?” Robert asked as he reached over to grab his notebook. Never know. Kid’s notice things adults miss all the time. In Robert’s experience at least.

“I stayed up for as long as I could. Dad wasn’t too happy to see me looking out my window at 2 am. I did see Mr. Pollard walking around. Whistling.” April told him as Robert quickly opened his notebook to write down what April was saying. 

“Old man Pollard doesn’t whistle,” Arthur said, his face scrunched up in confusion. Robert smirked at the ‘old man’ comment, writing it down just because he can. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.” Sarah added as the kids started to compare stories of their times with ‘old man’ Pollard. Robert kept writing as the kid's talk, taking advantage of the kids distracted conversation to think through some theories.

_Eric Pollard leader of the gang? The Santa Gang?_

_Why are Rodney, Bob, and Jimmy buying up all the stories of mini trees, books, and toys?_

_Charity? Taking Christmas super far for the kids? How does that fit in with Pollard doing nothing?_

_Why isn’t Pollard dressed up?_

“Earth the Robert!” April’s voice sounded through his thoughts as Robert looked up from his notebook. “Phone! You know, for a detective you aren’t that observant.”

Robert felt a light vibration on his thigh. He reached into his pants pocket and took a quick glance at the screen. He smiled as he answered, turning his phone sideways to let the person see the full scope of his day.

“Stealing children again?” Aaron deadpanned as all three sat up straighter, Sarah waving at the camera. 

“I don’t have to do much. Kids just jump into my car now. Idiots really.” Robert joked as Arthur stuck his tongue at him. 

“It’s always the same kids too…” Aaron said as he walked with the camera jumping a bit. 

“Careful guys. They are going to be all…” April trailed off as she made kissy faces at the screen. Robert could see Aaron’s face grow red as the kids all laughed and pointed at the two of them. 

“Why are you using video?” Robert asked with a smug smile. He licked his lips and wiggled a bit in his seat as he saw Aaron’s shake his head with a smile. 

“Maybe I missed seeing your smug face, you idiot,” Aaron said softly as if to hide from the kids who were hanging on every word. 

“I missed seeing you too,” Robert said softly back. The kids all made noises, and kissy faces as Robert rolled his eyes. “It’s like having a studio audience follow you around.”

“What are you guys doing anyway?” Aaron asked as Cain passed by him holding up a sandwich that was wrapped in wax paper. 

“We are looking for elves!” Arthur chimed in as Sarah and April nodded in agreement. Robert raised one eyebrow to challenge Aaron. He smiled as he nodded back.

“Sounds good. Find any?” Aaron asked as he gave a look to Robert. Robert smirked.

“Just grandpa. He isn’t an elf though.” Arthur told Aaron. 

“Diane might feel differently…” Robert said under his breath getting a laugh out of Aaron. Arthur stuck out his tongue again. 

“AARON! You need to hide your presents better. Robert found one in your car.” April announced changing the subject. Aaron’s face falls as all the kids make noises at the announcement. 

“I didn’t mean to snoop. Someone named April scared me, and I spilled some coffee on me. I was looking for napkins. I know its not for me but…”

“It’s not for you.” Aaron quickly says. Robert could see Cain, who was now standing by the car, drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper, look at Aaron. 

“I didn’t think…I’m sure…do you need me to bring it up to your room or hand it off to someone? Is it for Adam?” Robert sputtered as the kids shared looks behind him.

“Good one April.” Sarah hissed as April looked down at her hands. 

“You can burn it,” Aaron said seriously. 

“What?”

“It’s…I didn’t want you to know…”

“Tell me, Aaron. Who is it for?”

“It’s for me,” Aaron told Robert. He looked down, over to the side, anywhere but Robert’s face. “It’s from Alex.”

“WHAT?” Cain and Robert both said as the kid’s interest peaked once more.

“Who is Alex?” Sarah asks.

“Don’t worry about it.” Aaron, Robert, and Cain said at the same time. Robert resists the urge to yell ‘jinx’ to shut Aaron up while he goes through what he needs to go through with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Robert asked, trying to keep his temper in check. Cain wasn’t doing as good of a job.

“Oh, grandpa is upset,” Sarah told the others. “It’s not good.”

“Why did you hide this? You should have told Sugden or me.” Cain told him, his voice low and dark sounding. Aaron sighed.

“When did this happen?” Robert asked opening up the center console with one hand and pulling out the small book like present. Holding it between his two fingers gingerly like it was a bomb. 

“I got it before I left on this trip. Someone dropped it off with Charity. It only had a card wishing me a happy holiday signed up Alex.” Aaron explained as Cain rolled his eyes.

“Fucking Charity. Don’t question the stranger giving Aaron a present. After everything that has happened…she was there!” Cain said starting to pace, going in and out of frame.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Robert said letting the present fall onto his lap. He looked into Aaron’s eyes, waiting for an answer. Aaron started to fidget as he took a breath.

“I didn’t want you to worry. You know where Alex is always. If he were back in the area, I’d know. It’s not like you can hide things from me, Robert. I knew I was safe. Why worry you?” Aaron said honestly as Cain continued to pop in and out of frame.

“He is in America. Smart of him to go to a place being run by mob rule right now. No one will touch him there. You…you can always tell me. I don’t want you going through this alone.” Robert told him.

“Now I know. Ok. I’m sorry. You can throw that out. I meant to, but you jumped into the car when I was…” Aaron trailed off as Robert’s eyes lit up at the memory. 

“At least you were having some fun that day.” Robert quipped getting a small smile out of Aaron. 

“You need to figure out who dropped that off, Sugden,” Cain said stopping in frame. 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Robert told him.

“Can you open it?” April asked, peaking over the side of Robert’s seat. All the kids started to repeat April’s question as they jumped up and down trying to outtalk each other.

Robert looked down to the unopened and unwelcomed gift that rested in his lap. He looked back up at Aaron who seemed frozen, unaware of how to feel. 

“Well…open it jackass.” Cain’s voice snarled through the phone. Robert put the phone down into the cup holder and ripped through the wrapping as the kids cheered at his unwrapping skills.

Robert threw the paper over to the passenger side as he looked at the book in confusion. The kids all looked at it too, at a loss for words.

“What is it?” Aaron asked.

Robert picked the phone back up and placed the present into view. 

“A…comic book?” Aaron said as Cain leaned in closer to the camera on the phone, his eyes squinting.

“Way too close Cain. I can see you have wrinkles forming…” Robert quipped as Cain stepped back with a scowl. Aaron smirked but dropped it the minute Cain looked at him. 

“It’s Batman and Robin. I love that series!” Arthur said his voice raising a few decibels. Robert looked back at him.

“We finally found something in common, Arthur. I’ll cherish this day always.” Robert deadpanned as Arthur rolled his eyes. April giggled. 

“It’s because I’m Batman and you are Robin?” Aaron asked getting a laugh from both Robert and Cain. Both stopped short and looked at each other, confused.

“What?” Aaron said, getting annoyed.

“I hate to break this to you, you are kind of Robert's sidekick.” Debbie’s voice rang out as she came into frame. Sarah perked up.

“MUM!” She said excitably as Debbie stepped closer to the phone.

“Hey, sweetheart. I just talked to you. What are you doing in your uncles’ car?” Debbie asks giving Robert a look.

“Looking for elves!” April explained again with an eye roll. Aaron, Cain, and Debbie all exchanged a look before looking back at Robert. He coughed and looked down from the screen.

“When are you coming home?” Sarah asked making Robert look up sharply, his green eyes falling onto Aaron’s blue. 

“I told you. We are trying for Christmas Day. I know. I want to be there with you too. You and Jack.” Sarah said, her voice soft and eyes wet with unshed tears. Robert bit his lip as Aaron gave him a sad look.

“Christmas day?” Robert asked. Aaron looked at Robert apologetically.

“We are hoping for tomorrow. We are really trying.” Aaron said Debbie waved at Sarah before jumping back into the car. Cain giving a dirty look at Robert before saving to Sarah and opening the car door.

“I miss my sidekick,” Robert said quietly. 

“I’m nobody’s sidekick.” Aaron challenged lightly. 

“Right. You’re my idiot.”

“You’re mine.”

“OH. Here it comes. The kissy face time. Everyone, cover your eyes and prepare to barf.” April said covering her ears dramatically. 

“I don’t like that you didn’t tell me about this,” Robert said softly as he referenced the comic book in his hand.

“Didn’t want to upset you. It is Christmas. Wanted you happy…or as happy as I could get you.” Aaron replied.

“You being home and in my bed is what makes me happy. Christmas or not.” Robert said honestly, surprising himself at his openness. He could hear Aaron’s breath hitch.

“Same. I better go. The sooner we get going the sooner…”

“You come home to me.” Robert finished for him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You know…I’m enjoying hearing you say I love you every time we talk. I might need you to keep that up when I get home.” Aaron joked as he started to walk towards the car.

“We will discuss that when you get home, Robin,” Robert said with a smile. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Right, Batman.”

Robert felt a thrill go through him. “Batman…I like you calling me that. You know we should…”

“Hey. There are kids behind you.” Aaron hissed as he shook his head.

“Bye Batman.”

“See you soon Robin,” Robert said as he watched Aaron end the call. Robert dropped his arm and looked down at the comic book laying there in his lap. 

“You two are ridiculous.” April declared as Arthur agreed. Sarah smiled at Robert. 

Robert looked up from the comic book. He started to turn to talk to April when he noticed Eric. He was standing nearby the car, watching it intently. Robert turned back and got a better look. Eric abruptly turned his head and started to slowly walk away, only looking back once or twice at Robert and the kids in the car.

“I think this is the end of elf watching for today guys. I’ll let you know anything new comes up.” Robert told them as Eric walked even slower, turning to give Robert looks. 

“He will tell me first. He is coming to my house this Christmas Eve.” Sarah said proudly as Robert turned to give her a smile. 

“Tell your dad I need a time for tomorrow,” Robert said.

“So, you can tell Aaron where to meet us?” Sarah said with a smile.

Robert gave her a smile. “Sure.”

“Text us if you catch an elf?” Arthur asked, breaking into the conversation.

“Yes, I will text you all if I catch an elf. Now, out. Everyone. Go be kids somewhere else.” Robert said grabbing his notebook and turning to open the car door. The kids followed suit, mumbling as they all toppled out of the car. Robert turned to close the door keeping an eye out for Eric, who was turning the corner and out of sight.

****

  
Robert walked slowly to his house, looking around at the extra decorations that had appeared overnight. Robert couldn’t help but appreciate the extra lights as they grew brighter with each hour. Robert could remember a time when he was a kid when nothing made him happier than Christmas and those lights that would adorn all the village. It was a magical time that no horrible memories managed to tarnish. He was hoping to bring that feeling back with Aaron. It’s their first Christmas as…whatever they are. Robert just knew he was finally feeling happy this time of year and it was due to Aaron being in his life. 

It had started to snow when Robert approached his front door. He stopped short at the note tacked onto his front door and the small mini tree, decked out in decorations, sat below it on the ground. Robert slowly walked towards it, his mind racing.

Could it be one of Alex’s henchmen? Is this a trick?

Robert stopped and reached out for the note, taking a moment before opening it slowly. 

It was handwritten and on paper with Santa’s face in the corner.

_Robert,_

_We noticed you didn’t have a Christmas tree up in your home. Please enjoy this small tree as an olive branch._

_Meet us at midnight at the Cricket Pavilion._

_Signed,_

_The Santa’s_

Robert read the note over a few times before looking at the tree. It was the same one that he had seen Doug dragging out of that store before the kids and Aaron had distracted him. 

With a quick look of his watch, he leaned down to pick the tree up, and he opened his door.

He had Santa’s to interview.

****

As Robert made his way towards the pavilion, he could hear the distinct ringing bells of the church, signaling that it was midnight and Christmas Eve. Robert was secretly disappointed he wanted back in his bed, warm but he knew full well that it wasn’t the same. Not without Aaron laying there next to him. He secretly wished upon he snowflake that landed on his cheek that Aaron would be home tonight and safe in his bed. With a head nod, Robert made the final trek up to the cricket pavilion. 

Robert looked around once he got to the doors and found that no one was there.

He felt his defenses rise as each minute passed and no one appeared. He started to pace as he waited, his fingers tapping against his cell phone. Debating whether to leave, his thoughts thinking the worst.

“I told you he was here!” a voice rang out making Robert stop pacing and race out from the doors.

Robert lifted his arms in annoyance.

“JIMMY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of lines in this chapter that can be taken in many different ways. After quickly rereading...I made all those lines dirty in my head. Enjoy. I hope to get out the last chapter of this little Committed Christmas Mystery before Christmas. So, I hope you are enjoying it! Leave a review or come on by my Tumblr or Twitter (Both AmandaJ718).


	5. One More Sleep (Cant' Believe I Ever Let You Go)

_It’s Christmas Eve! Who are you spending it with this year…_

Robert slammed the snooze button to stop the radio on his alarm from finishing that sentence. Robert slowly rolled onto his back as he opened his eyes. He shivered from the cold of the morning as he turned his head to the left. He was still in an empty bed. 

He sat up and looked around his bedroom. The morning winter light coming in to help him see. With a quick view of his floor from the bed, Robert leaned down to grab Aaron’s last hoodie. Throwing it over his head and pulling it down his body, he felt warmer as he fell back, his head hitting his pillow hard. He snuggled into the hoodie as he stared up at the ceiling. Reaching over blindly he grabbed his phone off his bedside table, checking for any new messages. 

**_Aaron_ **

Back on the road early. Hoping to get home soon.

**Andy**

Hey lazybones. Come to the pub when you see this.

**April Windsor**

DID YOU CATCH AN ELF YET?

Robert huffed out a laugh at the last text he received. Little did she know that he managed to catch not just three Santa’s but two elves as well. Robert switched over to his camera app and looked for the video he had recorded as the previous night played through his head.

_“JIMMY?!?” Robert said as Jimmy made his way over to him. He had his hands in his pockets, a sheepish grin on his face._

_“Sorry, we are late. Someone screwed up the meeting place.” Jimmy told him._

_“We?” Robert asked looking beyond Jimmy to find people were walking up behind him. Three men dressed up as Santa’s, with the bellies and beards, sacks slung over their shoulders and Eric Pollard bringing up the rear._

_“What are you five on about?” Robert asks the lot that stood in front of them. He couldn’t help but think about April, Angel, Arthur, and Sarah. If they saw this right now, their minds would be blown, or their view of Christmas ruined forever._

_“We know you saw us.” One of the Santa’s said, their voice muffled by the beard that covered the bottom half of his face. Robert crossed his arms._

_“You aren’t hard to miss.” Robert quipped back getting an eye roll from Jimmy. “You walked across the street in front of my car!”_

_“Who sits in a car?” Jimmy argued._

_“Who walks around a village in Santa suits confusing children?” Robert said back._

_“We are getting nowhere. Robert, you know why we are all here.” Eric said calmly as he stepped forward._

_“Are you the representative of the lollipop guild over here? I know it's you, Rodney. Bob. Doug.” Robert said as he gestured to the three Santa’s. Eric gave him a dirty look._

_“Are you going to shut up and listen?” Eric asked back._

_Robert crossed his arms and nodded for Eric to continue. With a huff, Eric stepped closer._

_“Do you know Ashley Thomas?”_

*****

Robert’s memories were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his hand. Giving a quick look at the caller, he clicked the green button.

“Andy?”

“Hey. Did you get my text message?” Andy’s said, loud noises coming through the phone. Robert could hear Victoria barking orders at Marlon as chairs and tables were being moved around.

“What is going on? Is Victoria rearranging your place again?” Robert awkwardly joked as Andy sighed.

“That will never happen again. Still, miss that chair. Anyway, we need your help. This party Vic’s been planning, its gone bigger.”

“Bigger?” Robert asked.

“It’s not just an event for Sharma& Sharma anymore. I’ll tell you more when you get here. It’s all-hands-on-deck.”

Robert waffled a bit as he looked around the room for an excuse. His eyes darting to different parts of his room, not coming up with anything. This is when Aaron being home really would have helped. Though, knowing Adam, he would have called Aaron to help too. Robert sighed.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

****

Robert walked down the road towards the pub, in jeans and Aaron’s purple hoodie, his leather jacket adding an extra layer of warmth as snow started to fall around him. He watched everyone walking around with their families enjoying the Christmas Eve snow as he passed a Santa figurine on someone’s lawn. The night before coming back to him.

_“Ashley Thomas? He was the vicar here, right? Before Harriet?” Robert asked._

_“Yes. He was the vicar until he passed away.” Jimmy said, jumping into the conversation._

_“He was here with Harriet for a while, even had a fling with her…” Rodney offered pulling down his beard so he could be heard. Doug pulled his beard down next._

_“It wasn’t really a fling. He was divorced from Laurel, my daughter.” Doug said as Bob pulled down his beard next._

_“About Laurel….”_

_“We don’t have time for this!” Eric’s voice boomed over everyone else. Robert raised one eyebrow as all three Santa’s as they automatically stepped back in line going quiet._

_“Ashley Thomas loved the holiday season. He liked to see children happy.” Eric started to explain._

_“So much that he sent Santa’s to walk around at night to confuse and terrorize children?” Robert speculated with an edge in his voice. He thought of Angel who was so confused by what she saw she had to go tell her friends and get to the bottom of it all._

_“The children are never supposed to see them,” Jimmy added._

_“If I may?” Eric said his teeth clenched in annoyance. “Ashley liked to leave surprises around the village at night for the children to enjoy in the morning. He added lights, little presents, added new books and toys to the Village Hall for kids who wouldn’t be getting much this Christmas to enjoy. He even dropped off trees for families who couldn’t afford them. Anything to make the season a bit brighter for the kids of our village.”_

_Robert took a moment. “After he died, you kept the tradition alive?”_

_Eric nodded._

_“Did all of you dress up like Santa’s while doing this?” Robert asked looking at the group._

_“Funny you should ask that,” Bob said getting Robert’s attention._

_****_

Robert walked into the pub to find it a disaster. There were bottles littered the bar top as Charity and Chas cleaned them and placed them back behind the bar. Andy was pulling tables that were pushed off to the side and trying to create a few longer tables that were near the walls of the pub. Pryia was on a ladder hanging decorations on the walls and ceilings. In one of the booths sat Adam who was typing something on his phone, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. 

“Oi! Who invited him?” Chas’s voice rang out over all the bustle. Robert unzipped his leather jacket as Andy turned around to face him.

“Thank you for showing up,” Andy said walking over to Robert, rubbing his hands on the sides of his jeans. Chas watched the two as she cleaned a few more bottles. Robert turned his head towards her offering a wave of hello. She rolled her eyes in return.

“She really hates you, doesn’t she?” Andy said watching the exchange. 

“All is right with the world.” Robert quipped turning his attention back to Andy. “What is going on?”

“Only the biggest Christmas Eve party the village has ever seen!” Adam said getting out of the booth with his phone screen facing Robert and Andy. “The invites have been sent.”

“Thanks, Adam. You and Robert can help me move more of these tables around. We have to put all that food somewhere.” Andy said turning to walk back to the tables. 

“Still don’t know what is going on,” Robert said as he followed Adam and Andy towards the tables. He looked back at the bar where he saw Chas still watching him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly turned away from Chas and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Adam. 

“I’m glad I’m on the guest list,” Robert said dryly. 

“No problem. Vic put you on the list.” Adam said sincerely getting a look from Andy. 

“Pryia and Vic were talking and planning out the party. Getting along for once. I guess they started talking about how they noticed someone was adding lights and trees and even special presents around the village and wanted to add to the cheer. They decided to make this party for everyone instead of just the employees.” Andy explained as he grabbed one end of a table. Robert put his phone away and grabbed the other end and helped him pick it up. Adam had lost interest and was back on his phone again, fielding RSVPs. 

“This is going to take a lot of work, but we have the pub, the booze, and the Sharma & Sharma checkbook,” Pryia said as she climbed down the ladder. 

“Also, we have Adam to thank. Without his insensitivity, we wouldn’t have come together to do some good.” Victoria said as she walked out of the back kitchen with a smile on her face. Adam looked up from his phone slightly confused. 

“Pryia? What the hell are you doing?” Jai’s booming voice sounded over everyone. He had walked into the pub without anyone noticing. Robert noted that his normal easy-going style was messier than usual. The buttons on his shirt off by one and his jacket wrinkled like he had been sleeping in it. Robert watched closely as Pryia seemed to straighten up, like a wall of defense before walking over to Jai.

“You know we have the money to cover this. It’s the holidays Jai. Instead of being that typical corporate suit, let’s do some good. Dad loved the idea.” Pryia said calmly knowing full well everyone was watching them closely. 

“Of course, Dad loved the idea. He could never manage money. Spending it on anyone or anything. Who gave you the right to just spend the company’s money?” Jai hissed his eyes growing wild as he quickly checked the phone in his hand. 

“My position in the company gives me the right. I know what our finances are like and we can support this party with no problem.” Pryia told him, eyeing up Jai’s phone. Jai noticed and quickly hid it in his pocket. He moved closer to Pryia as if he was trying to intimidate her. Andy and Adam took notice and slowly moved closer.

“You have no idea what our finances are like. You don’t know anything.” Jai whispered to her before turning dramatically and walking out of the pub, leaving it silent in his wake.

“You ok?” Andy asked after a few moments.

Pryia nodded with a small smile towards Andy and Adam who was slowly making his way towards to door and after Jai. “I’m fine.”

Andy seemed satisfied at the answer and went back to his work moving around tables. Victoria and Robert shared a look as Adam stopped short and turned back towards the booth to keep answering people on his phone.

“I may need your services after all Robert,” Pryia said as she walked over to him, her arms crossed and her eyes on the door Jai just walked out of. “I didn’t get back to you because I thought he was just drinking again, but now, he is up to something.”

Robert nodded. “I’m here. Well, we are here.” Robert corrected himself getting Pryia’s full attention.

“When is the boy wonder coming home?” Pryia asked a smile growing on her face. Robert felt himself blush a bit at the comment.

“I’m hoping tonight."

“A Christmas miracle?” Priya asked.

Robert grinned at her. “Yeah, a Christmas miracle.”

_“A Christmas miracle?” Robert asked them, disbelief in his voice. Bob shrugged at the question._

_“That’s what we called it. A Christmas miracle whenever a kid accidentally came across us when we w_ _ere doing what we needed to do at night. We dress as Santa, so the kids never know it was some geezers from the village.” Bob explained._

_“Or hide that it's their dads,” Jimmy explained._

_Robert turned his attention onto Jimmy. “What are you doing here anyway?”_

_Jimmy shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I sometimes fill in when someone can’t complete their Santa duties.”_

_“Did you fill in the night Angel saw three Santa’s and Pollard crossing the road?” Robert asked._

_“Is that what happened?” Eric asked suddenly moving even closer to Robert. Doug and Bob shared a look._

_“We knew one of those kids had to see something. Why else would they be jumping into your car? Hanging on your every word.” Rodney said as the other’s nodded in agreement._

_“What if I was planning on kidnapping them?” Robert said suddenly, annoyed that he wasn’t as stealth as he hoped he was._

_“Robert Jacob Sugden, you are many things, but a child abductor is not one of them,” Eric said as Doug let out a laugh._

_“Fine. Angel was up getting a drink of water when she saw three of you walk by. She told the others. Sarah got me involved. I took the case.” Robert explained as Bob smiled at him._

_“Robert. Are you that bored with Aaron gone?”_

_“I felt like the kids had a case. Especially after you four walked across the street in front of me! What are you trying to do? Confuse all the kids of the village right before Christmas?” Robert explained gesturing out towards the homes around them._

_“That was an accident. We aren’t supposed to meet up until we get back to the church. We never expected Angel to be up and about.” Jimmy explained._

_“You did it twice.”_

_“Accidents. We have been a bit sloppy this year.” Doug said defensively._

_“More like our Santa’s have been sloppy with drink when doing this,” Eric said giving his Santa troop a look._

_“You were leading up the rear the second time around. Were you drunk too?” Robert asked raising an eyebrow at Eric._

_“I was making sure they all made it home in one piece. That’s all.”_

_“Santa’s helper? Santa’s elf? Santa’s…Rudolph?” Robert guessed as Eric’s face turned a darker shade of red with each suggestion._

_“I’m NONE OF THOSE THINGS,” Eric said._

_“Santa’s helper elf fits,” Jimmy said suddenly as all the men started to laugh. Even Robert cracked a smile as Eric looked even madder than before._

_“So, what do I tell Angel, April, Sarah, and Arthur? They are really convinced that Santa is running around Emmerdale and that elves are helping him. What do I tell them now? I can’t say that your local grandfathers and dads are continuing a tradition from before they were born. Can’t ruin Christmas like that.” Robert told him as the laughter died down._

_“Didn’t realize you gave a damn if children had a good Christmas or not Sugden,” Rodney asked._

_Robert bristled a bit at the suggestion. “I’m not a monster. Regardless of what people in this village think.”_

_“I like you, Robert.” Jimmy suddenly announced. Robert turned around to look at Jimmy._

_“Thanks?”_

_“I don’t believe all those rumors that Chas likes to spread about you…” Jimmy started to say._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“…I think she is just upset that you are spending all that time with her only son. Working together. Drinking together. Spending nights together.”_

_“Yeah, a real Beauty and the Beast story.” Doug chimed in._

_Robert stopped for a moment. Thinking of how Aaron was no angel from the stories he heard from him and even Cain. With a smirk, Robert replied, “Yeah. A real fairy tale. This doesn’t help anything. I have four clients that deserve answers. Answers that won’t damage their childhood memories. We owe them that at least.”_

_All of the men looked at each other, looking for any type of answer. They knew Robert was right but didn’t know how to fix the problem they had. Robert pulled his phone out and checked for any messages from Aaron while everyone tried to figure out a plan. Noticing that Aaron had texted him a video message. Tempted to hit play, he stopped himself knowing the guys would tease him even more especially since Aaron was shirtless in the preview screen, however…an idea came to him. All because of Aaron’s naked chest._

_“Hey…do you guys have an elf costume too?”_

_****_

The party was in full swing as the clock struck eight. Everyone in the village showing up to make an appearance at the last-minute party. Pryia and Victoria sharing a hug as everyone passed by to give their thanks and Christmas greetings. Robert watched as people who never interacted before shared conversations. What made him prouder than he expected was his sister. She managed to pull off a party for the whole village last minute. The food was great. The drinks were flowing without issue, and she managed to make things work with Pryia who was under just as much stress. Robert did a quick view of the room and noticed Rishi was there but not Jai. Robert made a mental note of that as he took a sip of his pint. 

“This is amazing! Vic did a great job.” Andy said as he made his way over to Robert, Sarah, and Jack in tow. 

“With our help of course!” Robert said shaking Andy’s hand. Robert reached down to ruffle Jack’s hair as he bent down to Sarah’s level.

“Hey. Do you want to collect the gang and meet me in the backroom? I have answers to your questions.” Robert told her as her eyes grew wide. She nodded and ran off into the party to collect Angel, Arthur, and April. Robert stood up and smiled at his niece.

“What have you guys been up to anyway?” Andy asked as Robert pulled out his phone.

“Come to the back room, and you will see.”

****

Angel, Arthur, April, and Sarah all gathered around the table Robert sat at while their parents continued a mini party in the room with them. It was much quieter now, the backroom keeping the loud party at bay. Robert queued up the video as he noticed Doug, Rodney, Bob, and Eric quietly slip into the room. They all shared a nod as Robert turned his attention back to the kids.

“As promised, I found Santa and his elves,” Robert told them as Aprils eyes grew wide.

“There were elves?” She asked, her voice excited. Marlon gave a smile to Jimmy at the question. Marlon only being let in on the plan during the party planning. 

“Yes. I caught them last night during a last-minute stakeout. Told you those things work.” Robert told April who rolled her eyes. “I found them and cornered them for answers. Here is what I got.”

Robert set his phone down so the kids could gather round. His thumb hitting the play button as he sat back to see if their plan worked.

The video started up with Robert running up with the camera on as he approached the three Santa’s who were all in a circle near the Cricket Pavilion.

“GOTCHA!” Robert yelled. He smiled at his acting skills as Andy rolled his eyes. 

All three Santa’s turned around in surprise, the camera going slightly blurry, the focus going in and out. Robert figured that would help confuse the kids. So, they don’t catch on that these Santa’s were part of the village and family. 

“I know what you have been doing. Who are you?” Robert said on the video.

They had elected Bob to be the real Santa seeing as he could make his voice lower than most making it easy to hide who it really was from the kids. 

“Robert Jacob Sugden. We know you have been following us.” Bob Santa said. 

“What? How do you know me?” Robert said with mock confusion. Laurel smirked at him.

“I know everyone, Robert. I’m Santa.”

“No, you aren’t! Who are you?”

“I’m really Santa Robert. You weren’t supposed to see me. Neither was Angel King. Please let her know I didn’t mean to confuse her.”

“How do you know Angel?”

“I am Santa, Robert!” Bob said, giving a big giant belly laugh in response. Bob grinned as he watched the children. So far no one was rolling their eyes or questioning the video. In fact, all of them looked entranced by what they saw on the screen. 

“Who are the other Santa’s then? Who is that!” Robert pointed to Eric who was facing away from the camera. His body squeezed into an elf costume the church had from an ill-fated version of ‘The Greatest Story Ever Told.’ Better than what happened to a Christmas play in Weatherfield. Teacher, drunk and throwing up on parents were all over the pages that year. 

“Those are my elves. My helpers. My elf helpers.”

“Why are they dressed like you?” Robert asked.

“They help me spread extra Christmas cheer. Emmerdale was a village in desperate need for some. We never expected Angel to see us and we are sorry. We just want the kids to have the best Christmas ever.” Bob Santa said as Rodney and Doug nodded in agreement. Eric was still facing away from the camera, seeing as he refused to wear the mask that came with the costume.

“Who is that?” Robert asked pointing at Eric. They knew the kids would ask, so they found a job for Eric.

“Watch out Elf. He watches out for any awake children and detective like you.” Bob Santa said.

“He isn’t doing that great of a job is he?” Robert said as Eric lowered his head, his fists curled up into tightly wound fists at his sides.

“He is in training. Alright, we must be off. Please tell Angel, Arthur, Sarah, and little April that we are sorry, and we hope they have an amazing Christmas. They all have been very good this year, and they are on the nice list!”

“I’ll let them know. What about me Santa?” Robert asked as Nicola let out a snort.

“Naughty list for life.” She muttered under her breath. Robert shot her a look as she raised her glass towards him in a toast.

“That’s for you to find out on Christmas morning. I must be off!”

“Wait Santa…” Robert started to say as the camera ‘shut off.’ It was their plan. Don’t want them on screen for too long, so the kids had too much time to figure out who was who.

“The camera cut out for some reason. I know I recorded him flying away with his elves.” Robert said, his tone sad. He pulled his phone away from the kids as he waited for their reaction. Robert took the time to look at each kid.

Arthur’s eyes were wide with wonder as well as his mouth. 

Angel had a serene smile on her face as she bit her lip.

April had her hands over her mouth, but her eyes were wide. Robert could see her mind working out what she just saw.

Then there was Sarah. Who had a peculiar look on her face as she stared at Robert, an eyebrow raised. Much like him when he doesn’t buy a story.

“OH MY GOD!” April exclaimed as Arthur and Angel followed suit. Robert let out a sigh of relief as the Santa Crew did as well. The parents all laughed sharing a knowing look with each other. Nicola and Laurel clinging her glasses together in success. Their kids still believe. Thank god.

“That was so cool! He knew all of us! There are elves. WE KNOW SO MUCH!” Arthur exclaimed as all of them started boasting about their new knowledge. Sarah folded her arms across her chest as she turned to give Bob a look.

“That was so cool. Thank you, Robert.” April said reaching into her dress pocket. “This is your payment. I feel you will find this good enough.” April dropped two mini candy canes onto the table. Robert stared at it.

“Payment accepted. Thank you.” Robert deadpanned as April nodded. 

“Let’s go tell the others!” Angel told them as they all agreed, jumping as they left the room and went back to the party to share the news with other kids.

“Thank you, Robert,” Marlon said sincerely with a smile. Robert nodded as Laurel and Nicola repeated the sentiment. They walked out to catch up with their kids as Robert looked over at the Santa crew. Giving them a nod. They nodded back, Eric giving him a wink as they left the room too.

All that was left was Robert, Andy, Jack, and Sarah. Robert expected Sarah to say, something.

“Thank you, Uncle Robert.” She said which grabbed Andy’s attention. Robert looked over at him as Andy smiled.

“No problem Sarah,” Robert said back checking his phone for any messages from Aaron.

Nothing.

“I know the others were fooled, but I wasn’t,” Sarah said with a smirk.

“I figured.”

“The real Santa would never appear on camera. I’m glad you tried to make everyone’s Christmas better though.” Sarah explained as Andy let out a sigh of relief.

She still believed.

“Can you keep this to yourself?” Robert asked.

Sarah nodded. “Of course.”

Robert smiled at her as she walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him. “Merry Christmas Uncle Robert!”

“Merry Christmas Sarah,” Robert said back as Andy watched on holding onto Jack’s hand. Sarah pulled back and walked away and back into the party.

“Uncle Robert?” Andy asked.

“Yeah. She started calling me that a few days ago. Is that ok?” Robert asked, feeling a sudden stab of fear. 

Andy considered the question for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “Of course. You are her uncle. I better get back out there and find Sarah. Thank you, Robert, for doing all of this.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s more than nothing. Is this a better Christmas than last time?” Andy asked.

“Yes. A lot better.”

“Would be better if Aaron was back?” Andy asked with a smile. 

Robert didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”

Chas walked into the room at that moment carrying multiple empty bottles to throw into the bins they had set up for this party. Andy waved to Robert as he left the room leaving Chas and Robert alone.

“Need help with that?” Robert asked putting his phone back into his pocket and standing up.

“Nope,” Chas said as she dumped the bottles into the bin. Robert watched as Chas wiped her hands onto the sides of her pants as she turned to leave.

“Wait, Chas?”

She stopped short and turned to face Robert.

“Have you talked to Aaron today?” Robert asked.

“No. Have you?” She asked, her voice even but her eyes showed a different emotion.

“He texted me this morning. I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Alright,” Chas said turning to walk away again.

“Chas. Wait. Can we call a truce, for Christmas? Just pretend things are fine.” Robert asked. “For Aaron’s sake?”

Chas shrugged and walked out of the room.

“Cool. Good talk.” Robert said out loud to no one.

****

The party was winding down as the clock got closer and closer to midnight and Christmas Day. Adam and Pryia were dancing to a disco version of Sleigh Bells as Victoria was taking reservations from people wanting her to plan their parties. Andy had left early to get the kids to bed while secretly hoping Debbie would make it home in time for Christmas. As did Sarah he whispered the sentiment to Robert as she hugged him goodnight. 

Robert sat at the bar eating leftover cookies as he finished up his pint. He watched as Chas and Charity cleaned up more glasses and bottles from the place, Chas not talking to him or about him for the rest of the night. He guessed that was the truce. Don’t acknowledge him at all. Which was fine with him.

Robert checked his phone again for any message from Aaron.

Nothing.

Quickly he opened up his messages. 

**Robert**

Aaron? Are you ok? I’m getting worried now. It’s ok if you don’t make it home for Christmas. I just want to know you are ok.

Robert waited a few minutes before shutting down his phone and putting it into his pocket. He picked up his glass and finished the beer as he stood up. Leaving the glass behind he started to walk towards the exit. Not before saving at Pryia, Adam, and Victoria who were all now dancing around celebrating their party success. They all waved back as Robert gave a look to Chas who was watching him leave. He gave her a wave before walking through the exit.

The snow had picked up since the party started leaving a fine coating on the ground. Robert huddled up bringing up the hood on Aaron’s hoodie over his head. He prepared himself to walk home to his fake mini tree (a gift from the Santa crew) and an empty house. He concentrated on the crunch of snow under his feet as he took a deep breath letting the fresh cold, clean air into his lungs. It smelled like snow, Christmas and a time when Robert was truly happy as a kid. He smiled to himself as happier memories came into his mind as he got closer to his home. 

“Thinking of me?” a familiar voice said as Robert looked up. He stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Aaron stood there waiting for him in front of the mill. A smirk on his face as he watched Robert’s reaction.

“It’s really me. You aren’t imaging it.” He joked as Robert let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding. Without any words, he lunged for Aaron gathering him up in his arms and holding onto him for dear life. He could feel Aaron’s sweater paws wrap around him in response. Robert lowered his face into Aaron’s neck where he smushed his nose, taking a big sniff of Aaron. He had his scent around him the last five days, but it was nothing like the real thing. In front of him. In his arms.

“I missed you. So much.” Robert muttered against Aaron’s ear not letting go.

“I know. We told each other many times on the phone.” Aaron joked lightly tightening his grip around Robert. “I’m sorry I’m late. We tried so hard to get here sooner.”

The church bells chimed at that moment. Ringing through the quiet of the village to alert everyone that is was midnight.

“You are right on time,” Robert said finally pulling back a bit to see Aaron’s face, both of their arms still wrapped around each other. They both stared at each other as Robert took stock of Aaron. Everything was still intact. He still had two blue eyes, a nose, and that mouth, wicked mouth, was still where it should be. Robert licked his lips as he went in slowly, placing his lips onto Aarons, giving him tiny pecks. 

“Is that the best you can do? I haven’t seen you for five days.” Aaron muttered with a smirk. Robert smiled as he moved his hands up Aaron’s arms stopping to cup Aaron’s cheeks. 

“You asked for it,” Robert muttered as he went in for the deeper kiss. Aaron moaned as he tried to pull Robert even closer to him as he responded to Robert’s lips with enthusiasm. They didn’t know how long they were standing there, wrapped up in each other until they had to break away to grab a breath. Robert placed his forehead onto Aaron’s.

“You want to say here tonight?” Robert asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“Of course. Your present is back in my room at the pub though.” Aaron told him.

“You are my present,” Robert said as Aaron groaned at his words.

“Spending time bonding with kids and finding Santa has really turned you soft, has it, Sugden?” Aaron said with a smile on his face, his blue eyes shining. 

Robert smirked as he let his hands fall slowly down Aaron’s arms and reach down to his butt, grabbing on tightly and pulling Aaron closer to him. “Do I feel soft, Dingle?”

Aaron took the opportunity to kiss Robert in response as he started to grind himself against him. Aaron pulled away his blue eyes blown. “You better get your present inside then. He is getting cold.”

Robert gave Aaron a quick peck and a light slap on his butt before letting go and grabbing Aaron’s hand, leading him towards his front door.

“Are you wearing another one of my hoodies?” Aaron suddenly asked, wonder in his voice. Robert turned his head and gave him a big smile.

“Are you wearing one of my dress shirts?”

Aaron looked down at his open jacket and at Robert’s shirt he had put on that morning. “Like it?”

“I’d like it off of you,” Robert commented back continuing their journey through his front door.

As Robert let go of Aaron’s hand to open the door, he could feel Aaron grab him from behind, giving him a back hug that warmed every part of his body.

“I love you. Merry Christmas Robert.” Aaron whispered into Robert’s ear. Robert grabbed onto Aaron’s arms that crossed his waist.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Aaron.”

They both stood there for a moment to appreciate the moment before Aaron let go and Robert grabbed his hand once more to guide him into the house that suddenly felt warmer than it had the last five days.

“You got a tree?”

“It was a gift. From Santa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert will be seen next in "Framed: An Emmerdale Mystery" 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story! There was a lot I left out and there was a lot added that I never expected. Just a heads up, there is a lot of bread crumbs in this story that will lead you to Framed. Some are super obvious while some...you got to think about it. Until next time, thank you for reading and have a great and safe Christmas! <3


End file.
